poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorog Surprise
This is how Gorog Surprise goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. and Nightwing arrive at Wayne Tower portal opens behind them and they notice it Nightwing: Look out! are confronted by Gorog and Nindroids Gorog: Rargh! the Mother Box There you are. for it blows the horn fights the Nindroids team watches Killer Frost: Now they're distracted. Let's get you to safety. get Winter to safety gets the Mother Box and opens it, but it's empty Gorog: No. Nooo! The Anti-Life Equation! It's gone! he sees Winter Gorog: You. You have it! the Nindroids After them! They have what we're looking for! Nindroids get after them, but Frost freezes them Killer Frost: Get inside. team gets inside elevator rises and gets stuck Jay: Great! Just great! Deathstroke: Who invited Walker along? The Rookie: Ah, just cool it, Slade. sighs gets through the vents he makes the elevator rise again escape the elevator then free innocent people The Rookie: Good work, everyone. Extra credit to you. Winter: Thanks. Nindroids capture Winter Nightwing: Batgirl, they grabbed Winter! chases after Gorog as she notices Catwoman Catwoman: Batgirl, good to have you back. Gorog with Winter I'm guessing if the Overlord gets his hands on Winter, it's bad right? Batgirl: That's an understatement. Catwoman: We better do something about it. Try and keep up. go after Gorog battle the Nindroids they catch up to Gorog Gorog: Let's see how you deal with my pets. sends his pets to deal with them Catwoman: Heads up, Batgirl! dog catches them Batgirl: Heads up, Catwoman! gets a bone for Gorog's dog dog gets bested is enraged Gorog: No one will stop my father! then deals with them personally builds a Bat vehicle to shoot him falls off the train Overlord arrives Batgirl: Overlord. chuckles as he teleports the train away and turns to Winter The Overlord: You just don't have the Anti-Life Equation. You are the Anti-Life Equation. is shocked Metropolis, the train falls fall suddenly stops and Batgirl look down and notice Lex Catwoman: Luthor! Batgirl: Luthor! is carrying the train Lex Luthor: Seems I had a train to catch. puts the train down he picks up a lantern and looks enraged Lex Luthor: What? Is that why the Overlord took Winter? Batgirl: Winter has the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation. Catwoman: If the Overlord gets what he wants, it's lights out for the entire universe. appears Supergirl: Nice, Lex. I could've done better myself. growls Lex Luthor: Well while you were away, someone had to step in and take charge. I was on the brink ridding this world of all criminals... hears Joker The Joker: Ahem! sees the villains The Joker: Guess you never knew. facepalms Lex Luthor: Would I have done the same, if they would've been in my place? raises her hand Lex Luthor: Not you. Them. villains raise their hands The Joker: Well, I suppose. Catwoman: He's got a point. Batgirl: What's the plan? Lex Luthor: We use the Boom Tube at LexCorp. Batgirl: That would bypass most of their security. Can you do that? Lex Luthor: I'm Lex Luthor. Of course I can. grins